Small Potatoes: Only You
by MightyMorphingPomegranate
Summary: This is a continuation of Small Potatoes 4x20. "But I'm no Eddie Van Blundht, am I?" Scully can't let Mulder's comment go. MSR, short and sweet.
Post-ep for "Small Potatoes", season 4

... ... ...

"I don't imagine you need to be told this, Mulder, but you're not a loser," Scully muttered with as much dignity as she could muster.

Mulder chuckled wryly. Playing with his fingers self-consciously, he said, "Yeah, but I'm no Eddie Van Blundht, either... Am I?"

Scully sighed. "Well, it's not like I would have been sitting there with Van Blundht if I had known it was him. I wouldn't have even let him in the door." Her heels clicked loudly on the ceramic tile.

Mulder chewed on the inside of his lip. "But it was him. And it looked like you were doing a little more than just sitting," he said lowly. He aimed a curt nod at the guard sitting in the lobby and held the door open for his partner.

Scully scowled as she felt her cheeks tinge pink. "But once again, Mulder, I had no idea it was him. I thought it was _you._ " Her voice was growing in irritability.

"But doesn't that prove that I truly am a _loser_?" he shrugged, surging ahead of her towards the car. "He had my life for less than twelve hours and he got further with you than I have in three years." His trench coat billowed behind him.

Scully stopped in the middle of the parking lot, putting one hand on her hip and raising the other to shield her eyes from the sun. "Look, this is embarrassing enough for me. My point is that I thought _you_ were trying to kiss me, Mulder! Do you think I would have let anyone else sit on my sofa and pour me wine and get me to talk about my high school boyfriend?"

Mulder whirled around and stepped closer. "I don't know, you tell me!" He gestured angrily, but his eyes pleaded for an answer, something to put him out of the misery he had been living in for the last month. "Is that really all it takes?"

"For you, yes!" Scully shouted. "Are you seriously that obtuse?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If he had tried that with any other face- not Eddie Jr, not- not- Richard Gere," she sputtered, "not even _freaking_ Luke Skywalker-" she almost laughed at the absurdity of what she was saying "- no one else, Mulder. I would have decked him."

Mulder sighed. He rubbed his face, exasperated. "Not even freaking Luke Skywalker?" he repeated with a small apologetic grin.

"No, you idiot," Scully half laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder with the back of her had as she continued on towards the car. Mulder fell into step beside her. "It's the three years that I was about to kiss. Not that one night." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

Mulder pondered her explanation as he unlocked their vehicle. "So, ah, theoretically, would you still be willing to kiss that three years?" he asked cautiously as they climbed into the FBI sedan and pulled the doors closed behind them.

Scully eyed him for a moment and then leaned over the center console until she was inches from his face. "Promise me two things," she commanded softly. Mulder nodded, his gaze sweeping between her eyes and her full lips as she spoke. "One, never believe that you're a loser again. Two, no more Eddie Van Blundht references. Ever. I mean that, Mulder."

He chuckled in agreement before closing the distance between them. When Scully sighed into the kiss, Mulder brought his hand up to cradle her head, letting his thumb stroke the smooth skin behind her ear. They pulled apart slowly, smiles matching tooth for tooth.

Mulder started the car wordlessly and shifted the gear into drive. As he whipped the car out of the parking lot, his smile spread. Grinning like a school boy, he opened his mouth and belted out triumphantly, "Bummm, Bummmm, dah dah dah BUMMM BUMMM, dah dah dah BUMMM BU-"

Scully smacked his arm, laughing despite herself. "Mulder! I said _no_ Van Blundht references!"

"So what? I can't even sing the Stars Wars song anymore?" he asked with mock incredulity.

She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, resting their hands on his thigh. With an arched eye brow and a smirk, she said, "Well, not if you want to do _that_ again."

... ... ...

I would be delighted if you left me a review.

I've been binge watching the X-Files on Netflix. I haven't watched this show since college. This is one of my favorite episodes. I always laugh when Skinner tells "Mulder" that he spelled Federal Bureau of Investigation wrong. Love love LOVE Scully and Mulder!


End file.
